Untitled'
by Manic Grasshopper
Summary: Just something that popped into my head - AU, for obvious reasons.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine, and I'm making no money off of this. Please don't sue, all I could give you would be the zucchini growing in the garden out back. Don't own the song I used for this either - Michelle Branch "All You Wanted".

AN: Not really sure what this is - it just popped into my head while I was listening to my Michelle Branch cd and inhaling Glade carpet cleaner fumes. We really need to clean that up. ^^;; No title either - any suggestions would be appreciated. Also my first songfic, so I have _no _clue what I'm doing. lol

'Untitled' By Manic Grasshopper 2/3/03

I wanted to be like you

I wanted everything

So I tried to be like you

And I got swept away

I didn't know that

It was so cold

And you needed someone

To show you the way

So I took your hand

And we figured out

That when the tide comes

I'd take you away

__

What did they really know about it, anyway? What did they know about how she felt about him? Nothing, she told herself. They knew absolutely nothing. They thought she was after his money - oh, **that** was a joke. She herself had enough money in a trust fund to buy Winner Corporations, if she wanted. What did she need his for? Still, she spent time with him - at school, helping with his homework in the library; at the lake, sitting on the edge of the water, just talking about things - his family, her family. She learned things about him that surprised her - for all that he was rich, and had a family that adored him, he was probably the most unhappy person she'd ever met. Besides herself, of course.

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away

From here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted

Was somebody who cares

__

They discussed leaving - not finishing school, just packing their things and **going**. He knew it would hurt his parents, and his siblings, but he couldn't stand it any more, he told her. The pressure was too much. Only son out of eight children. He was expected to take over the company when he graduated college, and he just couldn't. He wanted to be normal, he said. Live in an apartment, have a cat. Maybe a fish tank, although when he thought about it, that probably wouldn't be such a good idea, with the cat there. Get married to a girl that loved him for who he was, not whose son he was.

I'm sinking slowly

So hurry hold me

Your hand is all I have

To keep me hanging on

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go

When you're gone

__

She wanted pretty much the same thing - to have a normal life. Sure, having the money in the trust fund was great; it was putting her through college, wasn't it? And there would be more than enough to support her when she moved out of her parents' house. But still...

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away

From here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted

Was somebody who cares

__

Thinking about up and leaving was one thing - actually doing it was quite another. She came back to her dorm one evening to find him waiting outside, suitcase on the ground next to him. He'd smiled at her, actually **smiled**, and said, 'It's now or never. Will you come?'

All you wanted was

Somebody who cares

If you need me

You know I'll be there

Oh, yeah

__

She'd just stared at him at first - after all, he wasn't serious, was he? He'd simply smiled back, that beautiful smile that she rarely saw, that lit up his green eyes. Those eyes were dancing as he pushed blonde hair out of his face and produced a small box from his pocket, and handed it to her.

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away

From here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted

Was somebody who cares

__

She knew what it was before she opened it - a glittering diamond set in silver. An engagement ring. She'd smiled at the ring, then closed the box. 'I don't need it.' She'd told him. 'I have you.' He'd hugged her when she said that, and took back the ring. 'You should pack - we'll miss the shuttle.' So she let herself into her room and packed. Wrote a note to her parents, explaining...well, not much. Just that she was making a decision that made her happy, and it was all she ever wanted. 

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go

When you're gone

__

They caught the shuttle in time, and all Khaetlyn Noelle Catalonia thought about as she sat next to Collin Aidan Winner was how much she loved him...and how good it felt to be free.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
